Deception
by Twilightmadness
Summary: When Jake leaves him older brother Edward and his girlfriend Bella alone together he had no idea things would heat up between the pair. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight nor any of its characters. All credit goes to its rightful owner. I make no monetary proceeds from this story, it is purely for enjoyment.**

**WARNING: THERE IS A SIGNIFICANT AGE DIFFERENCE BETWEEN BELLA AND EDWARD. IF YOU FIND THIS OFFENSIVE YOU MIGHT NOT WANT TO CONTINUE READING. THERE WILL BE SCENES OF A SEXUAL NATURE BETWEEN ADULT AND MINOR! BE AWARE! ALSO NOTE THAT THE AGE OF CONSENT IN WASHINGTON STATE IS 16!**

**AN:I was feeling generous and also awful for making my wonderful readers wait so long for my other story, so I decided that as well as updating that I would also upload another story that's been floating around in my head. Please enjoy and let me know what you think.**

* * *

I lay down in bed completely exhausted trying to catch my breath and calm down from the amazing orgasms that were given to me by the amazing man lying beside me. We had been at it for hours like wild animals all night long. We could not seem to get enough of each other. I know it was wrong and I shouldn't be doing this, he was my boyfriend's older brother for goodness sake. I have been spending the weekend at their cabin, with my boyfriend – Jake, his older sister Emily and their older brother Edward, when Jake and Emily he had to leave a day early for football and cheerleading practice. I decided to stay at the cabin with Edward who offered to drive me back with him the next day.

The only thing that kept me occupied and kept me from being completely bored was the, warn, muscular body of the gorgeous man wrapped around me placing butterfly kisses all over me. "Goodness Bella, I don't know how I will be able to keep from touching you when we get back. I know you are tired and we should get some sleep seeing as we leave in the morning and I promise we will, but I have to be inside that tight wet pussy now Baby." He said right before he plunged hard into me again.

"Fuck!" We both screamed out from the immense pleasure we felt when our bodies once again connected as one. "Edward, Edward, oh Baby!" I screamed as he thrust hard and fast, making me throb from the pleasure he was bringing me.

"Being inside you is like nothing I've ever felt Baby. You're so hot, so wet, and just for me. I can't get enough of you." He groaned as he thrust harder, faster, and deeper into me.

"OH shit, shit, shit, Edward! Just like that Baby, please don't stop I'm so close. You feel so good, so fucking good." I screamed.

His speed quickened if that were even possible as did his breathing and his thrusts became more erratic, and I knew he was really close. He reached down to my clit and pinched it causing me to become undone as I screamed his name once more while I came hard. "AHHHHH, EDWARD!" I screamed.

Edward followed me over the edge after three more deep thrust into me screaming my name, "Fuck Bella!" He grunted as he released into me. In no time we both collapse exhausted and sleep claims us in a matter of seconds.

In the wee hours of dawn I woke up with the incredible urge to pee. As I extracted myself from Edward's embrace I heard my stomach rumbled and for the first time I noticed my hunger. After walking to the bathroom, I could feel the ache in my sore body, I peed, washed my hands and face and as I looked into the mirror at my naked body, I realized for the first time that tonight at the age of sixteen I lost my virginity to my boyfriend's twenty-seven years old brother. As I stood there staring into the mirror the events of earlier ran through my mind.

* * *

"_Edward how about I cook us something to eat and we then we can watch a movie in the in one of our rooms since it's just the two of us and we don't leave until tomorrow?" I asked Edward after we had both returned from our hike. I had always been close to Jake's entire family especially Edward, we just always seemed to connect and were always in tuned with each other, so I was very comfortable being alone with him in the cabin. _

"_That sounds good to me Bella. Have any movie in mind?" He asked._

"_I been wanting to see 'Blue Moon' and it just went on Demand a few days ago." I replied excited._

"_Oh hell no, there's no way in hell I'm going to watch that sappy romance crap with you." He said with a disgusted look on his face._

"_Come on Edward, last time we saw a movie together I allowed you to pick and I watch that horrible horror movie with you." I said as I pouted and batted my eyelash, which worked like a charm, like it always did, he was so easy._

_When we were finished eating and doing the dishes Edward dried his hand in a paper towel and threw it away before turning to me, "how about we shower and put on our PJs before we head up to your room and watch that movie?" _

"_Ok, that sounds like a good idea. So just meet me in my room in about twenty-five minutes I should be done showering and dressed by then._

_I had just gotten out the shower and wrapped a towel around myself and returned to my room where I dropped the towel on the floor as I tried to find underwear when I heard the door open._

_I stood there frozen as I looked to the door where Edward stool wearing only a silk PJ pants slung low on his waist with his amazing abs on display for me to shamelessly ogle._

"_Fuck." I heard Edward hiss staring at me, and that's when I remembered that I was completely naked. _

_Before I could reach for the towel to cover up myself, I saw Edward make his way across the room and with a few quick strides he was standing in front of me with his arms wrapped around my tiny waist. He pushed me up against the wall and nibbled on my ear before whispering in a husky voice, "I have watch you for the last few months Bella, and I have being fighting this incredible pull you seem to have on me. I keep telling myself that you are still a child, my little brother's girlfriend, but that does nothing to quench the overwhelming desire I feel for you. Tell me Bella are you a child, or do you feel for me what I feel for you?" He said as his hands caressed my body and he kissed his way down my neck._

"_Edward, we shouldn't be doing this." I tried to protest, but we both knew it was half hearted and neither of us wanted him to stop._

"_You are the most beautiful girl-woman I have ever laid eyes on Bella, and you are even more breathtaking when you're naked." He whispered as her took one of my hardened nipple into his mouth, while he rubbed and pinched the other._

_I could feel his hard erection rubbing against me and it make my knees weak and moisture pool in my vagina. "Edward, please." I said at this point not knowing if I was begging him to stop or pleading for more. _

_He ran one hand down pass my stomach and cupped my center rubbing it ever so slowly. "You're so wet for me already Baby." He whispered._

"_Edward, this isn't right, we shouldn't be doing this." I tried again, but this time with even less conviction._

"_Tell me that you don't want this and I'll stop." He whispered in my ear as he slipped a finger into me._

"_OOOOHHHHH!" I moaned as I grabbed onto his shoulder, as the feel of his finger brought amazing pleasure to me. I have never had anyone touch me that intimately before. Even though Jake and I had been dating since I was fourteen and lately Jake has been hinting that he wants us to take the next step in our relationship but I told him I was not ready and that I was thinking about waiting until marriage. But as I felt Edward's finger inside me, Jake and waiting were the last things on my mind, I want to have sex now and I wanted it with Edward._

_All too soon he pulled his finger out of me as I whimper at the loss. He looks into my eyes as licks off the finger he just had inside me, it was the sexiest thing I had ever seen and I felt myself getting even wetter._

"_Mmmmm, I always knew you would taste good, you're even better than I ever imagined." He said when he was done sucking off his finger. He then dropped to his knees and started pleasuring me with his tongue. He licked the length of my slit all the way to my clit and sucked on it. At this point I gave up pretending not to want this. He got up and I was about to beg he to continue when he lifted me up, and laid me on the bed, lifting my legs over his shoulder and continued fucking me with his tongue. _

"_Edward Oh my goodness Edward!" I moaned and screamed loudly. _

"_Let go Baby, come for me, just let go and come for me. I want to hear you scream my name. Then I'm going to make slow sweet love to you before I really fuck you with my cock, while you scream my name over and over again as I fuck you senseless." He said before he bit down on my clit. _

_I felt myself explode and I became undone as I came hard screaming "Edward!" as he lapped up all my juice._

_After licking up all my juice, he crawler above me on the bed and attacked my lips with his. I could taste myself on him as I deepened the kiss and wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him closer to me. He broke the kiss and looked me in the eyes. "Bella, Baby you have to tell me if you want to stop or keep going?"_

"_I want to feel you inside me." I replied looking him in the eyes as I reached down to remove his sleep pants. _

_He climbed off me to remove them. While he removed his pants I opened my legs wide to allow him access to where we both wanted him. After removing his pants and boxers he climbed between my legs and positioned his penis at my entrance. "Have you ever done this?" he asked._

"_No," I replied._

"_Ok, I'll try to be as gentle as possible you can bite, or claw me or whatever when you feel the pain if you want. And please tell me if at any point you want me to stop, ok?" _

_All I did was nod as I looked at his very large penis and wondered if it would fit. I felt him slowly push into me and I cried out as I felt the intense pain rip through my body as he tore through my hymen. I didn't even know I was crying until I felt him wipe away my tears and kiss me while he started to slowly move inside me. After a few minutes the pain began to dull and was soon replaced by the most delicious pleasure I had ever felt, and soon I was arching my back and moving my hips to meet his thrust. After my second orgasm rocked through my body, Edward quickened his pace and like he promised earlier he had me screaming his name over and over again. _

_He was thrusting so fast and deep inside me I was overwhelmed with the intense pleasure of having him inside me."I want you to remember this every time Jake or any other guy so much as looks at you with interest. I want you to remember how good I made you feel. I want to see you walk weird and know that I'm responsible, that I made you a woman." He whispered into my ear as he continued pounding into me. "Do you see how well we fit together Baby, like pieces in a puzzle? I can feel just how much you are enjoying this Baby. You are so fucking tight. You feel so good." He said as continued thrusting into me. "You are mine Bella and this pussy belongs to me." He grunted and pounded me harder and faster if that's even possible. "Say it Baby, say you're mine."_

"_I'm yours Edward; you own this pussy Baby, only you." I screamed as I held onto tightly while he fucked me senseless. _

* * *

As I stood there looking at myself, I looked no different but some much had changed in the last few hours. I had slept with my boyfriend's brother and even though I know I should, I couldn't find it in myself to regret what had happened and I really hoped it would happened again for as wrong as it was tonight has been the best night of my short life.

* * *

**AN: SO? What did you think? Should I continue or just let this be a one shot? It's up to you to review and let me know if I should continue.**

**So as always please leave a review :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight!**

**AN: Thanks for all the reviews. I have decided to make this in to a multi-chapter fic. I apologize in advance for any errors I may have missed while rereading, it can be hard to spot your own error when you reread. Please enjoy and leave a review.**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

I woke to the smell of bacon, waffles and coffee, and the feel of butterfly kisses all over my face.

"Wake up beautiful you need to eat something." I heard Edward whisper as he started nibbling on my ear.

"If you keep doing that the food is not what I'm going to be eating," I replied pulling his mouth to me for a kiss, which he deepened. In the back of my mind I couldn't help but wonder where that reply had come from and when I got that bold. _'Maybe when you shamelessly allowed your boyfriend's brother to thoroughly fuck you all night long,' _I thought.

After kissing for several minutes we pulled apart. Edward sat up in bed and handed me a tray filled with delicious breakfast food for the both of us and a single rose in a tiny vase. "I know you must be hungry, because I know I'm famished."

"I am so thank you for this, I woke a few hours ago hungry but I didn't feel like going down to the kitchen so I just crawled back in bed."

We ate breakfast together feeding each other and stealing kisses every now and then. When we were done eating Edward put the tray on the night stand before crawling back to me and embracing me as we started making out.

Edward suddenly pulled away from me, "Fucking shit, how could I have been so careless?" He swore pulling his hair before looking at me with panicked eyes. "Bella, I'm so sorry I didn't even think of this before. I was so caught up in the moment and the amazing feeling of having you in my arms that I didn't even stop to think about protection. Are you on the pill?"

"Yes, my Mom put me on it as soon as I started my period." I answered as he let out a sigh of relief at my answer.

"Ok, that's good, you getting pregnant now would not be good for either of us. " He said as he pulled me into his lap. "We need to talk about what happened last night and how we move forward."

"OK."

"Bella I have to be honest with you that I did not plan to attack you the way I did when I came in here last night, but seeing you naked like that I just had to have you. I couldn't fight the attraction I felt for you." He confessed looking into my eyes and I could see the honesty and sincerity. "I would however be lying if I said I regret what we shared. I enjoyed every blissful moment and I hope you'll be willing to continue exploring our attraction and desire for each other when we return home."

"I also enjoyed what we did and I don't regret it either and I know I should because I'm dating you brother and he trusts and loves us both and what we did was beyond wrong but nothing feels more right than being in your arms. So yes Edward I would love nothing more than to continue this when we go back. But Jake cannot find out about this, it would destroy him."

"I know, this will be our little secret. No one else ever has to know." He said placing a tender kiss on my forehead. "Do you plan to sleep with him? I know my little brother. He's just like any other teenage boy he must want that, especially with a girlfriend as gorgeous as you." He said jealousy evident in his voice.

I took his face in my hands and looked him straight in the eyes, as I tried to ignore the blush that appears whenever he praises my beauty. "I meant it last night when I said I was yours, I may be Jake's girlfriend but my body belongs to you and only you with get the pleasure of making slow sweet love to me or fucking me crazy."

A wide grin spread across his face at my proclamation before he attacked my lips with his in a passionate hungry kiss. "Good, cause I hate the thought of anyone else touching you." He said as he kissed my forehead. "How are you feeling, are you feeling sore?"

"Yeah, I'm pretty sore," I replied honestly.

"I'm so sorry Babe; I shouldn't have had you so many times or so hard the last few times."

"No, its ok, I wanted it, besides it's a good kind of soreness. So don't you ever apologize for taking me however and whenever you want, granted that we're alone when you do take me of course."

"Of course," He agreed as we started another heated make out session with me grinding on his lap.

"Edward?"

"Yeah?"

"Please fuck me, now." I whispered.

"Are you sure Baby? What about your soreness?" He asked concern written all over his face, which turned me on even more to see how much my well being mattered to him.

"Yes I'm sure, now I want to feel your dick throbbing deep inside me." I whispered seductively into his ear.

"Your wish is my command Baby." He said before lifting we and positioning me over his hard cock a pulling me down onto it.

"AHHHH! You feel so fucking good Baby." I moaned as I felt him stretching me and thrusting deeper into me than ever before. He held onto my waist as he guided me into a smooth rhythm.

"OOOHHH, Baby, you are so tight and wet, your pussy is like paradise," He groaned.

"Edward!" I screamed as I came long and hard as he continued pounding into me before he too came shooting his warm semen deep inside me. We collapsed in bed a tangled mess of limbs as we tried to catch our breaths and calm down from our mind blowing orgasms.

* * *

When we finally made it out of bed we had sex once more in the shower before we separated to get dress and pack up to leave for the seven hour long drive back to Forks.

"Are you all packed and ready to go?" Edward asked me as I descended the stares to meet him.

"Yup, I'm good to go, ready whenever you are."

"Ok well it's already ten so we should get going now." He said picking up both our bags and bringing them out to the car. After putting our bags in the back of the car he walk me around to the front passenger side and opened to door for me, before I could get in he grabbed me around the waist and pulled me into a deep kiss. We stood there kissing for a few minutes before he finally pulled away and allowed me to get into the car, then he closed the door and went around and got into his seat before starting the car.

* * *

I was staring out the window lost in thought when I felt Edward put his hand on my thigh, slowly caressing it. I still felt sore from all the times we've had sex last night and this morning, but I as strange as it sounds it was a good kind of soreness a soreness that was a reminder of the best night of my life, the night I truly became a woman. I may not yet be a legal adult, but after last night I am no longer a little girl. I am now a woman who knows how it feels to be pleasured by a man and how to pleasure him in return. The thought of how we're going to have to sneak around to see each other was kind of exhilarating; I have never done anything very dangerous or exciting before. I was always the quiet type a stickler for rules, daughter a kindergarten teacher and the Chief of Police; I've always done what was expected of me.

"What are you thinking about?" Edward asked bring me out of my thoughts as he glanced at me before returning his eyes to the road and giving my thigh a quick squeeze.

"Just how absolutely out of character this is for me, yet how exciting I think it's going to be." I answered.

He took my hand in his and brought it to his lips and kissed my palm. "Just promise me that if this ever becomes too much for you, you'll tell me and we can stop whenever you want. I want things to be on your terms, whatever you are comfortable with, OK?"

"I promise I will tell you if it ever gets to be more than I can handle. But I want us to be equals in this, so partners?"

"Partners." He said smiling at me.

A smile I found myself happily returning. I still cannot believe that I, Isabella Marie Swan was not only dating Jacob William Cullen one of the hottest guys in school but I would be having amazing mind blowing sex with his even hotter older brother Edward Anthony Cullen, Forks General Hospital's hottest surgical resident whenever I wanted. My quiet boring life has just turned into a soap opera and I just hope no one gets hurt along the way.

* * *

**AN: Ok so what did you think? I hope you enjoyed it. Thanks for reading. Please remember to leave a review:)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight!**

**AN: Here is the another update! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

"Bye Mom and Dad, have a great trip." I said as I hugged my parents as they were about to get into their car.

My parents were going away for their annual one week get away which they use to de-stress and just spend time together as a couple. Usually they would have me go spend the week with my mom's sister – Aunt Carmen, but this year I have convinced them that I wanted to stay in Forks and not go all the way to Arizona for just one week and I argued that I am old enough to stay on my own. So after much arguing we came up with a compromise. I would be spending the week in Forks, but not at home I would be spending it with my parents' best friends – the Cullen's.

So for the next seven days I would be staying under the same roof as my boyfriend and his older brother who as of two weekends ago I have been sleeping with. Granted that Edward and I hadn't had any chance to be alone since we got back, we have stolen a few kisses here and there and we talk on the phone and text each other all the time but we have done more than that. I'm sure that will change once I'm sleeping in the same house as him, especially since as a way to ensure that Jake and I don't sneak around at night Carlisle and Esme, told my parents that they would be letting me sleep in one of the rooms on the third floor while Jake's room was next to theirs on the second floor so he would not be able to sneak out without them hearing. However the son they really should be worried about me sneaking around with would also be on the third floor as that is where his bedroom is.

"Are you sure you are going to be ok?" My mom asked as she hugged me.

"I'll be fine Mom; I've stayed at the Cullen's plenty of time. Just enjoy your week with Dad; you know this is the only free time he has off from work for a long while."

"Ok, well I love you and we'll call you."

"Love you too."

"Bye Kiddo." My dad said as he pulled me into a hug before they both got in the car and drove off.

After they drove off I went back to my room to pack a few thing to take with me to the Cullen's, Jake would be picking me up in a few minutes.

Just as I was done packing I heard the door bell ringing and I ran down stair to answer the door expecting to see Jake, but when I opened the door instead of seeing Jake I was greeted by the smiling face of Edward.

I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face when I saw him. "Not that I'm not happy to see you, because I am but what are you doing here? Jake is supposed to be picking me up in a few minutes." I said as I allowed Edward to enter the house and I closed the door after he did.

"Jake had to take care of some things in Port Angeles, he thought he would have been back earlier but he won't be able to make it back here for a few hours. So being as amazing as I am I volunteered to pick you up." He answered before pulling me into a kiss. "I have missed this for the past two weeks." He whispered into my ears when we finally broke our kiss.

"I know, I've missed you too Baby." I said as I pulled him into another deep kiss. As I was devouring his mouth in a passionate kiss he lifted me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist as he carried me up the stairs and into my room.

Edward gently laid me onto the bed as he attacked my lips with his and I welcomed the kiss with fervor as I pulled him close and held onto him tightly. I had an overwhelming need to touch him and feel his body pressed closer to mine. The intense passion of our kiss grew and I began to claw at the offending material that was Edward's shirt as I pulled it off him and broke our kiss only long enough to remove the shirt before our lips were once again firmly attached together in another heated kiss.

Together we worked on removing our clothes before once again we were joined at the lips with our hands roaming each other's naked bodies. My eyes roamed over Edward's gorgeous body as I kissed and caresses every inch of his body. I pushed Edward's shoulder and pushed him onto his back before I leaned over him and placed a soft kiss first on his delicious lips, then mad my way down his body leaving tiny open mouth kisses in my wake until finally I reached his manhood and I took it into both of my hands and it was so big I could not even get my hand to wrap all the way around. I still found it hard to believe it fit in me, thinking about having him inside me sent a shiver of anticipation down my spine as I remember the amazing feeling of having him buried deep inside and the pleasure I felt as he thrust into me I almost came just from the memory of being with him.

I ran my finger over the tip of his erection and spread the pre-cum along his shaft before I placed an open mouth kiss on the tip. I could hear Edward hissing, and moaning in pleasure as I took as much of him as I could into my mouth as I sucked him. I had never given a blow job before and I hope I was doing it right, from the noise Edward was making I could tell that he was at least enjoying it. I swirled my tongue around him penis and I could feel Edward's hand in grip hair as he guided my head up and down his shaft.

"OH, fuck Baby, your mouth feels so good on my cock."

Fueled by his works I kept sucking him with vigor as I heard him moaning in pleasure and calling my name.

"Bella, Baby I'm about to come, so unless you want me to come in your mouth this would be the time to move." Edward warned me, but I wanted to taste him so I continues until I heard him grunt and felt him explode in my mouth as I swallowed all him cum, I had to admit it tasted better than I expected.

"Fuck, baby, that was wonderful." Edward said as he pulled me up to him as attacked my lips with his. I was now straddling Edward and as we kissed I felt him lifting me up and positioning me over his erection and then he pulled me down onto him and we were once again joined in the most intimate way humanly possible and we both let out moans of pleasure as I began rocking my hips back and forth creating a smooth rhythm.

Edward gripped my waist before flipping us over so that he was now on top.

"Edward!" I screamed as I felt him pounding into me hard and fast. "More, Baby please I need more, AAAAHHHH, YEEESSSSS, YEEESSSS, YEEEEEEEE, right there Baby, just like that, please don't stop, please, please, please, don't stop, Baby you feel so good buried deep inside me." I screamed as I felt Edward continuously hit my spot as he fucked me.

"OH, Baby you feel so good, you are so fucking tight and wet, just for me only for me." Edward moaned as he continued fucking me deeper, faster and harder.

"That's right Baby only for you, I'm all your! I'm so close Edward, Baby so fucking close, make me cum baby, make me cum like only you will ever be able to do."

Edward pounded into me deeper, faster and harder if that were even possible and I felt him thrust get more erratic as I reach my climax and I came screaming my name and after a few more thrust I felt Edward explode inside me.

We both lay on my bed trying to calm our breathing after our intense orgasm. Edward pulled me into his arms and placed a gentle kiss on my forehead. "That was amazing, being inside you again after what felt like forever since our last time was like coming home." Edward whispered into my ears as he pulled me into a gentle kiss.

After we came down from our orgasmic high we both got up and began to redress. "Aren't you supposed to be working?" I asked realizing that it was almost noon and Edward should have been at the hospital by now.

"I'm actually working tonight so I am off until five then I go in for two twelve hour shifts." He said, sitting on my bed and putting on his shoes.

"So, I won't be able to sneak into your room tonight?" I asked as I sat in his lap and wrapped his arms around his neck.

"As exhilaration as that sounds, I'm afraid not." He said as he pulled me into a kiss which I happily returned I was pretty sure I would never tire of kissing this gorgeous man.

* * *

Edward pulled up to the beautiful white mansion that he called home. Ever the perfect gentleman he opened my door for me before removing my bag from the back seat and carrying it into the house. When we got into the house we were greeted by his mother.

"Bella, dear you are here. It's so lovely to see you." Esme greeted as she pulled me into a warm embrace.

"Hello, Esme, thank you for allowing me to stay here while my parents are on their vacation. I really appreciate it."

"No thanks necessary dear, you are practically family. And hopefully one day I will call you my daughter-in-law." She said waving off my thanks.

When she mentioned being her daughter-in-law one day I felt a pang of guilt in my stomach. Here she was thinking I was a perfect daughter while I was dating one of her sons and sleeping with the other. If only she knew.

"Edward, honey thank you for picking Bella up since your brother got held up. Why don't you put Bella's things into her room, she'll be staying in the room next to yours, and then you can come back down I am just finishing up lunch."

"Ok Mom."

* * *

"Bella, Babe I'm so sorry I couldn't pick you up at your house, but I got held up in PA." Jake said as he came to join me on the couch in the living room where I was sitting and talking with Edward. As soon as he was next to me Jake pulled me to him and placed a kiss on my lips, which I forced myself to return.

Before Edward I had always thought kissing Jake was enjoyable enough, but I think Edward has ruined me for every other man and I couldn't help comparing Jake's kisses to those of his brother's. And even though Jake was a good kisser he was nowhere near as good as Edward was. Since I got back to Forks after my weekend with Edward I found myself questioning my relationship with Jake. I once though I was in love with him, but he had never made me feel the way that Edward does.

With Edward, whenever I see him it's like nothing else exists, he makes my whole day bright every morning when he text me and I fall asleep with a smile on my face every night just from hearing his voice over the phone. And good Lord when he touches me my entire body comes alive. I have never experienced anything like that before with Jake and every time I kiss him it feels like I'm cheating on Edward.

"Hi, Jake, it was fine. No apologies necessary, besides Edward came and picked me up." I replied as I pulled away from the kiss.

"Thanks bro, you're the best." Jake said as he leaned around me to thank his brother.

"No problem man, it was my _pleasure_." Edward said emphasizing the last work as he turned his lust filled gaze to me and I could not help the blush that spread across my face. Jake for his part was completely oblivious as he began rambling on about how excited he was that I would be staying at his home for the next week.

All I could think was do I really want to keep this farce of a relationship with Jake going, while I could see that I was slowly falling in love with his brother?

* * *

**AN: I hope you enjoyed that. Please remember to leave a review and let me know what you thought.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Four chapters later and I still don't own Twilight and I never will.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Four**

"What's wrong Babe?" Jake asked, confusion written all over his face as I pushed his body away from me.

"Nothing, I just think things were going too far. Anyone could walk in on us." I said as I pulled down my shirt that Jake had been trying to push up. We were in the living room lying on the couch where we had been sitting watching a movie when Jake started kissing me and getting pretty handsy. Admittedly he was only rubbing my stomach and moving towards my boobs, which he had done plenty of times before but it still felt wrong to have Jake touch me in such an intimate way when all I could think about was how much better it felt having Edward's hand there.

"Well maybe we should take it up to my room so we can have a little more privacy." Jake said as he move back to me and started kissing down my neck.

"Jake, stop please. And no we can't take this to your room; I've told you I don't want to go that far."

"Bells, babe we don't have to have sex, there are other ways we can please each other." He said suggestively. When I looked at him with what I am sure was a confused look on my face he said, "Well since you refuse to go all the way, then you should at least give me a blow job."

"Oh my goodness Jake, no I am not doing that with you." I screeched, I know it was hypocritical of me, since earlier that very day I was doing it with Edward, but that was different, I wanted to do it, Edward didn't ask me to, it was my decision and I do not approve of Jake demanding that of me.

"Girls do it for their boyfriend all the time Bella; it's not that big of a deal. You are being a real prude right now; surely you don't expect to be a virgin forever." Jake said getting irritated; he always got annoyed whenever we had this conversation which was a lot recently.

"Jake, I'm sixteen that's hardly waiting forever." I said, if only he knew that thanks to his older brother I haven't been a virgin for two weeks now and even had sex with said brother earlier today. But that was all besides the point and not something Jake even needed to know about.

"You'll be seventeen in a few weeks and will probably be the only virgin in our entire grade at Forks High. And we've been together for more than two years now Bella, how long do you expect to keep me waiting?"

"Are you kidding me Jake?" I asked incredulously.

"Bella come on, I'm a teenage boy with a hot girlfriend, and you can't seriously expect me to not want to have sex with you. Especially when you go around wearing these tiny shorts and tight shirt, be reasonable."

"I expect that as my boyfriend you should respect my decision about this and not force me into something I have repeatedly said I don't want. And its summer time what else do you expect me to wear, sweats and turtle neck." I was starting to get angry. I know it was hypocritical of me to tell Jake that I wasn't ready for sex while I was screwing his brother every chance I got but, I couldn't control the way I felt around Edward and I was already being enough of a slut sleeping with my boyfriend's brother I was not going to add sleeping with two brothers at the same time to that. I know that my logic made little sense but in my head it make perfect sense. Beside if I slept with Jake he would expect me to be a virgin, which I clearly was not.

"Fuck, Bella do you know how many girls would want to be in your place right now, yet here you are being a real prude right now." Jake said angrily.

"Maybe we should break-up then since I'm apparently too much of a prude for you. That way you are free to go out and fuck very girl in Forks, like I know you want to. So please don't let me hold you back." I spat, now just as angry as he was.

"Bella, honey, please don't say that, you know I love you. I want you and only you Baby. I'm sorry; I don't mean any of the things I said, it's just raging teenage hormones talking." He apologized and he looked so sincere and heartbroken at the thought of me breaking up with him. "Please say you won't end things between us Baby, I love you."

I was torn, I really didn't want to keep dating Jake because I wanted to be with Edward, but if I broke up with Jake it would make it even harder to see Edward than it was now, because then I wouldn't have an excuse to be at the Cullen home all the time. There was also no way Edward and I could just start publicly dating each other. I had no idea what to do.

I was saved from having to answer Jake by my phone ringing, my parents were calling me.

"We'll discuss this later." I told him as I excused myself as I walked outside to accept the call.

* * *

After hanging up the phone with my parents, I returned into the house, walking through the back door and into the kitchen where I found Esme preparing dinner. I decided to offer my assistance because I really didn't want to face Jake right then I wanted to give us both some time to calm down and I need to think long and hard about what I was going to do.

* * *

I was able to avoid being alone with Jake for the rest of the evening and I was now getting dressed for bed and then I would wait for Edward to call me, he usually call me around ten o' clock every night or whenever he got a break if he was working the night shift at the hospital. I didn't have to wake long for Edward to call, as soon as I was done putting on my PJs I heard my phone ringing.

"Hi Babe!" he said when I answered the phone

"Hey Sweetie, how are you?" I asked.

"I'm doing ok; I just wish I was there in bed with you right now." He replied.

"Well that makes two of us. Ever since my parents decided to let me stay here all I have been imaging is spending the night wrapped securely in your arms." I told him.

"You and me both Baby, we can make that happen tomorrow night though, seeing as I'll be working all day tomorrow I get the night off."

"I can't wait."

"Neither can I. So what have you been up to since I left you home."

"I had a fight with Jake not long after you left." I confessed, we told each other everything and I think he should know about my fight with Jake.

"Really? What about?" I could tell from his voice that he had some idea what it was about, he knew that Jake and I have been fighting about whether or to have sex since before I slept with him.

"Well he wants us to take the next step in our relationship and when I told him no, he said then I should at least give him a blow job."

"That fucking bastard!" Edward swore, I knew he got very jealous when Jake so much as touched me so I knew that the very thought of me going down on Jake was killing him. "I know he is my brother and I love him but if he ever forces you to do something you don't want Bella I swear I will end him brother or not. I don't give a flying fuck if you are his girlfriend, he should not be pressuring you to do anything." He said anger evident in his voice and I could just picture him pacing back and forth running his hands through his hair, which he always does when he was angry.

"Edward its fine and no one is going to pressure me into something I don't want." I assured him "Jake and I kinda broke up I think."

"What do you mean you thing you kinda broke up?" He asked sounding confused.

"Well he called me a prude and told me that there are many girls who would be glad to take my place so I told him that maybe we should break up then since he felt that way. But then he look all said and apologized and said he loves me and doesn't want us to break up."

"I see, and what did you say?" Edward asked.

"Well my phone rang and I didn't get to reply, and then I have being avoiding being alone with him ever since."

"What do you plan on doing?"

"I don't know. I don't want to keep doing this with Jake, but if I broke up with him then it would make it tem times harder to sneak away any time with you and I really like you Edward and I love being with you." I confessed.

"I like you a lot too Bella, and I enjoy our time together, not just the sex, which is out of this world, but just talking to you and being with you is amazing. So when you make your decision about your relationship with Jake I want you do be sure of what you want, I don't want what is happening between us to be a determining factor in your decision. If you think it's best to break up with him, then do it we can still make us work. I promise you that I will figure out a way for us to be together. But please be sure that your decision is based on you and Jake not you and me."

* * *

**AN: Well what did you think?**

**Please remember to leave me a review:)**


End file.
